Dean Winchester's Baby Chronicles
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Dean finds a baby at the doorstep of the motel along with a note telling him that it's his daughter. How will Dean handle being a father? Will this baby open up his heart and soften the bad boy we know as Dean Winchester? or will he stay the bad boy daddy of the town? *Off hold and back in progress*
1. Dean's Little Miracle

Dean tossed and turned as he lay in his bed. He couldn't get comfortable, it was becoming impossible. The sounds of faint screams and cries echoed though the hotel and had been for the past hours he had been laying there. The noise pounded in his head, like a drummer banging on a drum kit.

"Please shut up "he whispered to himself as he sat up in his bed. His feet touched the carpet as he stretched and stood up. He wanted it to end. The agonising noise of cries and screams pierced his ears. Eventually he no longer could contain his frustration. The frustration had been bubbling inside of him and sooner or later exploded.

The door flung open. Dean poked his head around the corner and looked around to see what was making the racket. Nothing was in sight, absolutely nothing. No Vampires, no demons, no pretty boy angels, nothing. Nothing except a baby staring up at him.

"What the…hell" he muttered.

A baby girl not much older than 6months laid in the pram located on the front of the hotel door. Her brown hair curled into ringlets, her emerald green eyes glistened in the light and her innocent smile glowed.

Dean turned his head side to side, clearly not understanding why a baby sat at his hotel door. The baby began to cry again. Her face stained with a faint pink blemish as thousands of tears ran down her face. Dean placed his hands over his ears, the cries of a baby were adding to the already massive headache.

Dean decided to push the pram inside the hotel room, so he could deal with the matter within his own confined space without random people from the other rooms coming out and abusing him for the racket that he was making. The door slammed shut behind him. The baby was still crying, for some unknown reason it pained him to hear the baby cry. Her beautiful face was damp and stained of tears.

"Sammy?" Dean said still confused and distressed. Dean needed Sam's help even though he really did not want to wake him. Sam need as much sleep as he could get, especially with the nightmares he had been having lately.

Sam stretched and yawned loudly as he sat up in his bed. The bright light caused him to squint. "Dean, what do you want? Its 2am" he said, an underlying annoyed tone in his slurring voice.

"Sammy we have an issue! " Dean said, an extremely worried expression covering his face.

"Okay, what is it?" Sam said, clearly not seeing the pram in the centre of the room

Dean rolled his eyes in the back of his head and shook his head at Sam's stupidity. He stretched out his hand and pointed to the pram with a grimace smile. Sam being half asleep still did not see the pram.

"I have don't understand what you are babbling on about Dean" he said, his eyes slanting, rubbing his temple, it was pounding and it was aggravating him.

Dean shook his head again. He leant over and grabbed the baby out of her pram. She cried the whole time until Dean picked her up. A sudden smile crept on her face, her eyes lit up with excitement.

Dean felt different, he hadn't even been around this beautiful baby for half an hour and he already had a connection. And uncontrollable, unexplainable connection he already loved the felling of. He held the baby up in front of him; she giggled and smiled as her swung her around a little.

Sam's eyes widen in confusion, he was completely baffled that his brother was holding a baby and actually looked calm, he did not look angry or frustrated at all just a bit tired. Bags hung under Dean's eyes, but at the same time they slightly glistened with happiness which was an extremely unusual sighting.

"What the? ... You do realise what that is... Don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do, it's a baby "Dean smiled as those words escaped his mouth. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Can I have a hold of her please Dean?" asked Sam.

Dean turned his head slightly, he didn't want to hand her over to Sam but he decided to anyway. "Sure" he smiled, passing her over to Sam.

Sam had not held her for even 1 minute before her bottom lip began to curl and she began to sob. Tears and screams followed after.

"Dean, I think you better take her back "Sam said cringing at the sound of her tortured cries.

Dean opened his arm bracing himself for the tiny babies' tantrum. But he was mistaken, as soon as she was inside Dean's arms the tears and screaming stopped, her eyes yet again lit up with excitement and she began smiling.

"I think she likes you, Dean" Sam said smiling, seeing the joy the little baby brought to his brother. It was nice seeing his brother happy. Something he wished Dean would be more often other than short tempered and stubborn.

The baby smiled and giggled as Dean made faces. Her laughter echoed through the hotel. He kept smiling, the more he did, the more she laughed. Eventually she began to get tired. Her little eyes shut and she sucked on her thumb. She snuggled into him as he hugged her. She placed her head on Dean's chest as she fell asleep in his embrace.

Dean decided to sit down. He didn't want to wake her so he tried his best not to move her. She looked so comfortable and content. Dean felt also content, he didn't know why and he surely didn't know how but all he knew for sure was he did.

Sam stood up from his bed to where the pram was. There was a note located in the seat where she had previously been sitting. Sam picked it up and opened it. A shocked expression covered his face. "Dean you really need to read this" he said warily.

"Okay hand it here then "Dean whispered as Sam passed him the note.

**Dear Dean, this is your daughter Ivy-Marie**

**Obviously I know this will become a shock but I need you to know that I never meant for you to meet her. The only reason I have given her to you because can no longer be a mother. There comes a point in everyone's life when it's the end. And it's my time to go.**

**I have a brain tumour and I am no longer legally mentally fit to be the guardian for Ivy. I would want her to grow up with a normal life, not being experienced to demons, vampires, ghost, etc. But knowing if she is with you I know you can't promise that.**

**But I want you to promise me you will protect her, not matter what happens protect our beautiful girl. I Love you, and I hope you become a great father.**

**Love Alexis xoxo**

A tear ran down the side of his face, his eyes began fog up and his bottom lip began to tremble. He tried to contain the tears but eventually he couldn't the tears flooded down his face and pattered Ivy on the face.

After while Ivy work up still snuggling in her dad's embrace. She looked worriedly at Dean, tilting her head to the side. Dean laughed as the memories rolled back in his mind of Cas, when he tilted his head in confusion. Except there was one thing that separated the head tilts, Ivy was cuter when she did it than Cas. She was more innocent which could possibly change the more she grew up and experienced Dean's attitude.

Dean smiled and starred down at Ivy whom sat in his lap. She brought her hands to Dean's face touching his face and gripping tightly on his checks. Dean leant down to her and kissed her on the check.

"I love you Ivy "Dean kissed Ivy again and hugged her tightly. He loved her and he never wanted to let her go. Ivy sat there starring at Dean, not making any noise just hugging and touching dean's face.

"You're so cute with her "Sam said smiling, waiting for Dean's reply to him with nothing but his normal attitude.

Dean and Ivy tuned to face Sam. "No way am I cute" Dean growled, he looked back at Ivy as she giggled. "You're the cute one "he chuckled as he kissed her again and hugged her tightly until she fell asleep again.

"I love you so much bubba "Dean whispered before turning off the light and lying down with Ivy in his arms. He fell back asleep cuddling his daughter.

Sam smiled at his brother and Ivy, lying back down and closing his eyes, tonight for a change, he didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter of my story. Please review and tell me what you thought ^.^**

**Kiimii xox**


	2. Daddy's Birthday Girl

**Thankyou so much for your reviews, I love you all! I apologise that this chapter was a bit of a wait, but here it is :D**

**Kiimii Xoxo**

* * *

It had been 6 months since Ivy was dropped off at Dean's motel room, six challenging and life changing months for Dean to get used to being a first time daddy. Dean had to experience and learn new things he never would have imagined he would need to know, one of them being to take care of another human being. Others like brushing Ivy's hair, brushing her teeth, bathing her and so on. But as time progressed he had become quite good at it, every moment spent with Ivy he held dear to his heart.

As the months went by she had started to crawl without falling on her bottom and feed herself from a spoon with encouragement from her daddy and doting uncle Sammy, though Sam was the one who got custard dripping down his face, not Dean. She had learnt to say small words, her first being 'Dadda' and second 'Sammy' which had Sam and Dean reeling for days, so proud of their little princess.

All those cute moments affected the brothers greatly, loving and caring for Ivy a lot more than hunting, which they only did when it was a serious case. If there was a serious case and they had no one to look after Ivy they gave her to Bobby. Or in other cases when Bobby couldn't look after her they gave her to Castiel, weird enough the angel had a way with Ivy and was really good at looking after her.

Right now Dean and Sam had just got back from a hunt, dropping their bags on the floor. Dean smiled when he spotted Castiel sitting on the bed, Ivy in his arms asleep.

"Hey Cas, how was she?" he asked, walking over to the blue eyed angel and sitting on the bed next to him, opening his arms to take his daughter from his friend.

"She was fine like always Dean, she just fell asleep" Castiel replied, a slight smile gracing his usually firm lined lips.

"Well that's great, no trouble with her?" he asked, gently bobbing his daughter up and down in his arms.

"No, she was perfectly behaved" the angel said. He closed his eyes for a second then reopened them. 'I'm sorry but I'm needed in heaven" he got up and nodded his head at Dean. "Goodbye Dean," then to Sam "Goodbye Sam," and finally to Ivy, a small smile gracing on his lips. "Goodnight Ivy" with that and a flutter of wings he vanished.

"Wow, always important work to do upstairs" said Sam, picking up the hunting bags and stashing them under his bed.

"Yeah, I guess the angels are over run with jobs and all that stuff" said Dean, softly rocking Ivy in his arms. The sound of voices must have woken Ivy up for her eyes suddenly opened, emerald orbs staring up at her father and a baby like grin forming on her face.

"Hey there little princess" Dean cooed, lifting her up closer to his face. "Did Daddy and Uncle Sammy wake you?" he smiled.

Ivy giggled at her father, reaching a hand up to grab Dean's nose, clenching it in her tiny fist. "Dadda" she gurgled, grinning and drooling a little from the mouth. It was cute.

'Dean, I think she's drooling" laughed Sam, watching Ivy's drool drip down her chin and on Dean's pants.

"What?" Dean looked down and chuckled at the drool mark that had sunk into the material of his jeans, looking back up at Ivy who was still grinning. "You little drool monster" he scolded, tickling her stomach.

Sam smiled, sitting back down on his bed and laying back, head softly hitting the pillow and he closed his eyes. Little did Dean know but he had been doing some research on Ivy and tomorrow was actually her birthday. He sighed contently, smiling slightly at what Dean's reaction would be the next morning when he was told the news.

* * *

The alarm blaring obnoxiously was the first thing Dean heard the next morning, groaning and reaching for the clock, fumbling for the button and finally hitting it, the alarm ceasing its noise.

He stretched his arms and opened his eyes, sitting up and almost instantly spotting Ivy lying next to him, cuddled up in his side. He smiled, lifting a finger to stroke her cheek. He chuckled when she whimpered, moving her head away from Dean's touch, her emerald green eyes opening and looking up at him annoyingly.

"Sorry sweetie but that look does nothing to affect me" he picked her up, ignoring her struggling and put her on his lap. "Why don't you drop that frown and smile, huh?" he couldn't help but laugh when she scowled at him, her bottom lip curling.

"Ivy pissed off at you again?"

Dean turned to face Sam who was smirking, sitting up in his own bed with a bed head look.

"Shut up" he chuckled.

Sam laughed and shook his head, getting up and slipping a shirt on. "Hey Dean I was researching about Ivy a couple weeks ago and I found out that her birthday is today" he said, coming up with casual conversation.

Dean looked up shocked. "Wow, really" he sounded really excited and Sam couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get her some gifts, maybe take her for ice cream" he said.

"Wait one second, you hate ice cream. You're all crazy for that health food crap" Dean chuckled, smirking.

Sam shrugged innocently, looking away. "Yeah I know, just…its Ivy, Dean. It's her first birthday, don't you think it should be special."

"And you're willing to get off your health nut diet for that, you're cool with that?" said Dean, overly amazed at his brother.

"I'm completely cool with it" Sam replied, looking up at Dean with honesty.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. "Well okay then, let's go" he said, getting up with Ivy in his arms, slipping his jacket on and taking the Impala keys out of the pocket. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Dean, Sam and Ivy had arrived in the shopping centre not only an hour ago before Ivy started getting excited, giggling and rambling on in baby talk as Dean pushed the trolley through the many aisles.

A couple of girls walked past and looked over at Dean, smiling warmly at Ivy and eyes travelling up Dean's body in satisfaction. Dean just laughed and Sam chuckled. Dean always had the charm to allure girls and with Ivy around it was working even better.

A couple minutes later Dean and Sam were browsing through the kid toys isle. The shelves were packed with cars, trains, helicopters, buzz light year dolls and many other colourful toys that seemed to catch Ivy's eyes. Ivy giggled, suddenly leaning over the side of the trolley and reaching out to a pink fluffy stuffed unicorn.

"What's that princess?" cooed Dean, stopping the trolley and looking over at Ivy who was giggling and reaching out for the toy. He went over to the isle and picked up the toy, looking at the label-A pillow pet?

"Dean, I think she wants it" said Sam, smiling at Ivy who was babbling happy baby talk.

Dean looked at the toy in his hands again then back at Ivy, a smile breaking on his face. "Of course you can have it sweetie" he said, handing her the plush toy and grinning when her face lit up, her arms wrapping around the toy and hugging it to her chest.

The rest of the shopping went by pretty smoothly, the trolley becoming filled with lot of colourful and educative toys (blame Sam for the educative ones) and all different cute little baby outfits.

One toy that especially got on Dean's nerves was the stuffed dog that sung nursery rhymes, boy had he and Sam had an argument about getting that one. Dean did clearly not see the purpose for it but Sam being the nerdy jerk he was rambled on all about how it was good for Ivy's wellbeing, which to Dean was just was a lame excuse for him to buy a ridiculous talking toy.

In the end Sam had won, the talking stuffed dog becoming one of the toys in the trolley. Ivy had been really happy, pressing the button on the dog toy and trying to sing along with rhymes the whole way through the shopping centre.

By the time they got to the checkout Ivy had quietened down, just looking around curiously at the items getting scanned and put into bags. "Sammy" she suddenly said, pointing at the stuffed unicorn when it was put into bag, lips trembling.

Dean chuckled and looked at Sam who just shrugged, asking the cashier politely if she could hand him the pillow pet. The woman smiled warmly and took the toy out of the bag, handing it to Sam who then handed it to Ivy.

Ivy's face lit up when Sam handed her the pillow pet. "Thwank-oo Sammy!" she giggled, snuggling the toy close to her chest.

"No problem pumpkin" he smiled, turning to dean who was grinning widely at his brother's and daughter's affection.

The woman at the register smiled and Sam and Dean, eyes soft. "Are you guys together or something, because your baby is so adorable" she said sweetly.

Dean and Sam's faces paled, stomachs churning. "No, we're brother" they both quickly said at that same time.

"Well your baby is adorable, which on of yours it is?" she asked.

"Mine" said Dean, eyes shining.

"Well she's gorgeous, you must be so proud" she smiled, looking at the computer register. "That will be 325 dollars."

Sam pulled out his wallet, handing her the cash while Dean took the bags and loaded them in the trolley. With one last smile at the cashier Dean, Sam and Ivy left the shop, heading to the Impala. They put all the bags in the boot and got in the car, buckling Ivy up in the car seat in the back, starting the engine and heading to the ice cream parlour.

* * *

When they got to the ice cream parlour Dean set Ivy in a baby chair, him and Sam sitting next to her and picking up the menu that had all the ice cream flavours written down on it and looking through it.

A couple minutes lasted a waitress went by and took their orders, ogling at Ivy and saying how adorable she was before going back to the kitchen. Dean just smiled. Licking up all the attention like a cat licks up milk…weird metaphor I know but a plain and simple way to put it.

Another minuted later the same waitress came back with their orders, smiling warmly and heading back to the kitchen once again leaving the three to dig into their ice cream.

Dean moaned loudly as he spooned a mouthful of caramel cookie dough ice cream in his mouth, licking his lips. "Boy, this stuff is awesome!" he grinned.

Sam chuckled, handing Ivy her small tub of fairly floss ice cream, she instantly put her fingers in it, licking the ice cream off and giggling.

"Oi, use a spoon you food monster" laughed Dean, handing her a small plastic spoon which she then put in the ice cream, spooning out a small bit and putting it in her mouth, eyes lighting up.

Dean and Sam just laughed, watching Ivy eat her ice cream like proud parents, soon they were all finished eating and heading out the door.

A man walking through the door accidently bumped into Sam on the way out causing Sam to grunt.

"Whoa, sorry there big boy, didn't see you" the man said, his voice seeming very familiar to Sam

Sam looked up, eyes widening as he took in the man's amber coloured eyes and caramel brown hair. "Gabriel?" he gasped, heart fluttering in his chest.

"Why hey there Sammy" Gabriel smiled when he noticed it was Sam he had bumped into, turning to Dean who was staring at him with shock holding Ivy in his arms. "Don't tell me, you popped someone's cherry already didn't you" he chuckled.

Dean couldn't form words; the only thing close to words that he could muster was a shaken. "What the hell?"

Ivy just giggled, clapping her hand together happily. Something about this stranger made her feel excited, a grin forming on her face."Gab'iel!" she said, bouncing up and down in Dean's arms

Gabirel just smiled down at Ivy, making a lollypop appear and handing it to Ivy who took it and put it in her mouth. He then looked up at Dean, smirking. "Well aren't you going to introduce me to the kid?"

Dean and Sam just stared at the Archangel/Trickster in shock…seriously, what the hell was going on?


	3. Naughty Words Are Bad, Bad Daddy!

**Heyy guys, sorry for this chapter taking so long. I had writer's block and couldn't come up with anything. Thank you to PrincezzShell101 for helping me with this chapter! :)**

**Kiimii xxx**

* * *

"So care to explain why Dean-o here has a little munchkin on his hands?" Gabriel smirked. They were sitting at the far end of the ice cream parlour in the seats near the side window. Gabriel had insisted that he find out all about the 'juicy details' of how Dean got a chick knocked up and scored himself a kid...but not without ice cream, of course. Hence, why they were here.

"I don't know about that, buddy. Care to explain why the hell you're here? Last time we heard, you were _dead_." Dean responded rather rudely. Ivy giggled at her daddy, clapping her hands.

"Dean, _language_." Sam scolded. Dean just shrugged.

"Well that depends on how long you boys are willing to sit here and listen to me babble. It's a pretty lengthy story. And that's _without_ the extra details." Gabriel winked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm sure we can manage."

"Now _talk,_ feather brain." Dean snapped.

Gabriel sighed, shaking his head. "You really need to learn how to keep that pie hole of yours shut. You know, the kid _can _learn bad habits."

"I bet. With you here it wouldn't be that hard, would it?"

"_Dean_." Sam elbowed him. "Stop it. You're not making this any easier."

"Any easier? Sammy, this dickwad made us think he was dead for _six months_ and you're telling _me_ that _I'm_ not making this any easier?"

A lot of people turned around to stare at their table. Ivy stares at the people back with big wide eyes, mouth in an O shape. They all turn around, small audible 'Aww's and 'So cute' whispers hushed from them, Dean's outburst forgotten.

Sam though, did not forget.

"Dean, you're being stupid." He growled.

"Yeah? Well, go fuck yourself."

"Dean!"

Ivy looked between her daddy and Uncle Sammy. She thought her daddy was silly. She giggles, clapping her hands and trying to poke her daddy's nose. When her daddy looked down at her she smiled a toothy grin.

"G-Go fwuck y-yourshwelf."

Dean and Sam froze. Gabriel just grinned. Ivy continued to giggle.

"W-What did you say?" Dean gasped.

"I think you know what she said, Dean." Sam gave Dean a 'I told you not to but guess what? You did anyway and now look what happened' look. "And don't think you don't know _why_."

"Well why don't you look at that, the kid's first naughty." Gabriel chuckled.

Ivy stopped giggling, looking at Gabriel with a wobbly lip. "I say n-naghwty?" She sniffled, eyes fogging up with little tears.

Dean glared daggers at the archangel. "You make my daughter cry, I _kill_ you." He growled.

Ivy's lip wobbled more and she tugged on her daddy's shirt, tears swelling bigger in her emerald orbs. "N-No! Daddy dwont kill Unca Gabi'el!" She squealed.

Gabriel smirked, rather pleased. "Don't worry kiddo, daddy doesn't have the balls to kill Uncle Gabriel." He flashed Dean a rather big smile. "Ain't that right, Dean-o?"

"You wanna bet, feather brain?" Dean rose from the table, eyes burning with rage. Sam grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him down.

"Dean, don't. Not here." He warned. He scowled at Gabriel. "Did you really have to do that?"

"Hey, he's the one with anger problems." Gabriel shrugged. "I just have the awesome ability to piss him off."

"Yeah. _Too_ much." Sam grit.

"Yes, you have pissed me off _way _too much. I'm outta here." Dean grumbled, standing up and walking out of the parlour. Sam and Gabriel just stared at him.

Ivy's eyes grew wide and she slid off from her seat, standing up. She wobbles a little but then regains her footing, running towards the door.

"Ivy! Where are you going?" Sam called out,

Ivy looked back at her Uncle Sammy. "Daddy upswet!" She said, pointing to the door before running out of the parlour.

Sam was about to stand up and run after her. Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't. Let the kid see her daddy. He needs his little tyke to cheer him up." He smiled.

Sam just nodded. Gabriel was right. Dean needed some time to cool down, and what better way for than than spending some alone time with his little princess.

"So, now that Dean-o's gone. What's been happening with my favourite moose?" Gabriel grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You _do _know you owe me for keeping my mouth shut, right?"

Sam knew that Gabriel had been back, though the archangel had told not to spoil his fun when he miraculously (not so very any more) popped up randomly to see them.

Gabriel just laughed. "Of course, Sammy. How about another ice cream, on the house? My treat to you for keeping my awesome identity secret."

Sam smiled, hazel eyes shining. "Yeah, that-that would be great. Thanks."

Gabriel smiled back, a genuine smile, for once. "No problemo, Sam."


	4. Yes You're Highness

Hey guys :), I got bored and decided to write more of this story.

Hope you enjoy.

P.S If you have any Idea's to add to the story feel free to message me, the idea's and suggestions will be appreciated dearly.

Thank you too all the reviews, favorites and follows I have received on this story. I love you all and Thank you so much.

I only keep writing because of you all

Love Kiimiixxx :D

* * *

_Sam's P.O.V_

Ivy was now 4 and Dean was pulling out his hair.

Ivy was in the _why_ stage and It had been driving Dean and I up th_e _wall.

Dean was passed out on the couch, the TV was on and Ivy sat on the floor playing with her little black Impala hot wheels car she had gotten for her birthday.

I sat at the kitchen table researching on laptop, when I saw Ivy stand up and tipi toe out of the lounge room and into kitchen.

"Uncle Sammy!" She whispered as she came closer to me.

She grabbed the chair and sat be side me.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes widened in anticipation, on my screen there were pictures of vampires.

Blood splattered photo's and the rest, It was shocked she didn't freak at the sight of it.

"I'm researching sweetie." I smiled, as my concentration was fixed on the lap top.

"_Why?_" Oh here we go, I thought to myself.

"I need to find something for daddy okay." I shook my head, I felt stupid having to justify my action to a 4 year old girl.

Let alone a 4 year old girl who is a spitting image of her father.

"_Why _does daddy want information about V-a-mp-ire-s?"

Ivy stuttered as she tried to pronounce Vampires.

"It's complicated sweetie, You know how daddy and Uncle Sammy kill evil monster's?" I turned to face her, staring her directly in the eyes so she knew I wasn't lying about the information I was telling her.

"Yeah." She nodded nervously.

"Well, Daddy needs the information to kill one of the monsters." I took a deep breath,I had so much trouble explaining to little kids.

I mean I didn't mind I loved kids, but I was so used to using big words It was complicated sometime to speak in simple context for her.

* * *

For the past hour Ivy had sad on the chair next to me, watching me research intently and filled with curiosity.

"Aren't you bored watching me?" I asked confused.

"No,It's better than watching Daddy sleep. He leaks water when he sleeps." She paused for a moment.

"Does daddy have a water balloon inside him?" She asked wide eyed.

"No." I chuckled.

"Why would you think that." I raised my eyes brows, It was amusing all the all the obscured things she came up with.t

"Because daddy leaks water." She looked up at me, she had that exact same looks Dean did when he curious.

"No sweetie, It's called drooling. It just means he sleeps with his mouth open and the water stuff in you're mouth called saliva drips out." I smiled.

"Ewwww... he's going to get spidgers in his mouth." I smirked, It was adorable that she couldn't pronounce Spiders.

"That only happens if you don't brush you're teeth." I tried to give her a serious look, but it was useless.

All the colour drained from her face, she covered her mouth in shock. "I forgot to brush my teeth last night! does that mean there's spidgers in my bell?"

Concern cover her face, she looked down at her stomach than glanced back at me.

"No, but to make sure go brush you're teeth." I smiled.

"Okay, will you come brush you're teeth too so the spidgers don't get in you're mouth to." She smiled, gently slipping off her chair and walking beside me.

I stared down at her, she was fluttering her eye lids at me trying to get me to say yes.

She had the most adorable eyes I had ever seen, Like ever.

"Okay c'mon, you better get in there before the Mr. Toothy mugging comes after you." Giggles echoed through out the house as I began to chase her from the kitchen to the bathroom.

When we reached the bathroom Ivy grabbed her stood so she could reach the sink, she need a stepper to ensure she could reach the sink because she wasn't tall enough with out it.

"Okay tooth brush?" I smiled turning towards her so I could put the tooth paste on her tooth brush.

I was just about to put tooth paste on my toot brush when Ivy asked if she could do it.

"Sure sweetie." I smiled whilst passing her the tooth paste.

She began to giggle as I got tooth paste on the top of my lip, I thought it would be funny if I made my self a Tooth paste beard.

"Ho-Ho-Ho." I chuckled.

Ivy spat her tooth paste all of the sink, in a fit of laughter.

"You're funny uncle Sammy." Ivy washed her face then wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"And you're cute Ivy." I smirked.

"Hey! I'm not cute." She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyes brows angrily.

"Okay I'm sorry, you're not cute than. You're beautiful." I smiled as I washed my face.

"I have to be beautiful If I am a princess." Whilst still having her arms crossed she had a giant smirk. It was adorable.

"Oh of course you're highness, Is there anything I can do to a please you." I bowed down to her making it look like I worked for her.

"Yes, May I have ice cream." She clapped her hands together.

"sure." I smiled.

She furrowed her eye brows suddenly.

"Oh I mean of course you're highness." She began to smile again as we walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to have Ice cream.

* * *

"What flavor does you're highness wish to have?" I asked smiling.

"Strawbewy!" She squealed in happily. It was cute, another word she couldn't pronounce properly.

"Who said Strawberry? huh, I prefer chocolate." I heard a man's voice echoed from the lounge room.

"Daddy!" Ivy giggled as she ran off her chair and hugged Dean as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Dean nodded.

"Daddy sit down, Ice cream time!" She began to clap her hands excitedly.

"Chocolate for Daddy, Strawberry for you're highness and Caramel for me." After giving Dean and Ivy there Ice cream tubs I sat down and began to eat mine.

"Hey Ivy." Dean stated.

"Yes daddy." She smiled with ice cream all over her fingers.

Dean smirked as he poked Ivy with his spoon, still with ice cream on it.

"Hey daddy, that's not fare." She furrowed her eyes brows , leaning over poking Dean back with a spoon filled with ice cream.

I smiled realizing that it was a beginning of an ice cream fight.

I sat in my chair watching Dean and Ivy having fun, laughing and clearly loving each other as father and daughter.

I had the world's most adorable niece, I loved her so much that I never wanted her to grow up.


	5. Daddy What's Sex?

Hey guys :) I have really got into this story at the moment.

Hope you enjoy C;

Kiimiixxx

* * *

_Dean's P.O.V_

I sat on the couch watching Dr. Sexy M.D, It was my favorite TV show.

The house was quite. Sam had gone out to dot he shopping and Ivy was having a nap.

I was in heaven, tranquil and relaxed.

I heard foot steps, Ivy had woken from her nap.

"Hey Boo Boo how was you're nap?" I asked whilst Ivy sat on the couch beside me.

Ivy placed her head on my chest and cuddled into me, we sat there for hours watching TV until Sam got home.

The front door swung open and Sam burst in.

"Uncle Sammy." She squealed.

"Hey sweetie." He smiled at her as he walked into the kitchen.

Sam suddenly walked back out again and threw something in my lap.

"You're order." He groaned as he walked into the kitchen.

I was smiling a lot, It was the recent busty Asian beauty's magazine.

I sat there looking at the magazine happily.

Ivy tipped her head to the side curiously. "Daddy what's sex?"

I turned to face her, Sam ran from the kitchen and stood staring at Ivy.

All the colour drained from my face,_ How the fuck I was I going to explain and get out of this?_

"Uhhh let me handle this one." Sam smiled trying to be a nice bother, due me being in shock.

I was frozen, I couldn't move. My four year old daughter just asked what was sex.

"Ivy." Sam crouched down in front of her and looked up.

"Sex is what happens when a girl and a boy love or like each other." He looked scared shitless, and this time I could actually say join the club.

"_Why_?" I rolled my eyes, poor Sammy.

"They do this to make each other happy." He smiled.

"Is that how babies get born, because mummy and daddies make each other happy?" She stared wide eyes at Sam and I.

"Yes sweetie. That's how I got here, how daddy got here and how you got here. That's how everyone gets here." Sam really was trying, It was sweet that he was trying to be responsible.

"Okay, Then why doesn't Daddy or you have someone to make you happy?" She asked curiously.

"People don't be happy all the time. They don't always have people to make them happy." I could see the tears hidden behind his eyes, he was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, Uncle Sammy." She hugged Sam tightly and kissed his for head.

"It's okay sweetie, you didn't do anything okay. Uncle Sam's just a little sad that all." He eyes had fogged up and began to tear up even more.

"Why are you sad?" She looked deep into Sam's eyes. "Because I miss my special person."

Sam head sunk as he looked down at the floor.

"I love you Uncle Sammy." She smiled hugging Sam.

"I love you two Ivy." Sam hugged her back tightly, obviously lovingly.

"Okay bub time for bath time." I smiled standing up and shifting Ivy off towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." I hugged Sam gentle.

"It's okay." He sniffed as he walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ivy and I sat on the couch watching the Simpson's.

"Daddy, why was Uncle Sammy crying?" She placed her head on my chest and cuddled into me again.

"Because the lady that made Uncle Sammy happy died, and he misses her very much." I felt for my little bro, I really did.

"Daddy. where's you're lady to make you happy?" She looked even more curious.

It frightened me just how curious she had gotten over time.

"The lady that made me happy got sick, and went to heaven. She was you're mummy." I felt tears run down the sides of my face.

Ivy looked up at me and saw me crying she grabbed her shirt and wiped my eyes, She placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me gentle.

"I'm sorry daddy, I made you cry. I love you." She smiled.

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too baby, I will forever, ever, ever." I placed a gentle kiss on her for head.

"Daddy please don't ever die. I want you to stay alive for ever so I never have to miss you." She hugged my tightly before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

My eyes prickled with more tears, I loved her and she obviously loved me.


	6. Burn It To The Ground

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them greatly!

Love you all

P.s They song is called _Burn It To The Ground _by _Nickleback_

Kiimiixx

* * *

Ivy and I lay on the grass, relaxed.

The tree's swayed in the wind, the sun shone bright.

"The cloud looks like a dragon!" Ivy giggled.

"The dragon will come after you and eat you all up. The only thing it will leave behind is you're teeth." I smirked whilst lifting my hands up and wriggling them around, like a vampire seen in movies.

Ivy placed her hands over her mouth and surprise. "Why my teeth? My teeth a new, why can't it eat bobby's teeth. He's old he doesn't need them anymore." She raised her eyes brows and smiled mischievously.

She looked like Sammy when he was proving a point to me when I was wrong, It was annoying.

I chuckled, "Yes bobby's old but he still needs his teeth."

"But he's old he could eat sloppy things like Ice cream or jelly, I love jelly and ice cream. I would love to have no teeth so I could eat them all the time." She smiled happily.

"Maybe if the dragon ate you're teeth then you could eat ice cream and jelly all the time." I smiled in disbelief.

"Oh dragon, Oh Dragon! please eat my teeth?" We exchanged looks than began to laugh, It was hilarious the things she came up with she reminded me of Sammy when he was little, and her mother.

Alexis was always curious, my nick name for her was Cat. It stemmed from the saying _curiosity killed the cat._

I began to remember some of the things Sam did when he was younger, I was caught up in my thoughts until it was broken by Ivy's curiosity.

"Daddy why is the green grass, the sky blue and flowers colourful?" She turned to face me, wide eyed and curious.

"No one knows the real reason why, some people think god's the creator off the world and he chose what colour everything was going to be." I stated in disbelief.

"Daddy is that what you believe?" I shook my head, I couldn't lie to her and If I did lie to her I would feel exceptionally guilty.

"No, I don't believe in god. And I don't believe he created the world." I sat up and stretched.

Ivy sat up also and stretched. "what do you believe in then?"She smiled."

"I believe that I'm the luckiest dad in the world." I lent forward and hugged Ivy tightly.

"I'm the luckiest Daughter in the world." She smiled widely.

She stood up ans grabbed my hands, trying to help my up.

I suddenly was off the ground until Ivy's grasp on my hands was let go.

My ass hit the ground and began to sting. "Owww my ass." I gasped.

I looked up to see Ivy chasing something.

"Ohhh butterfly daddy!" She squealed happily chasing after it.

I shook my head, She was a crazy kid but I loved her. And I wouldn't want her to change... well maybe a little so next time she wouldn't hurt my ass, that's the only thing I would change.

* * *

I looked into the distance still seeing Ivy chasing the butterfly.

"Ivy time to go home!" I yelled out.

"Coming!" She yelled back, She began to run back slowly.

Ivy and I walked towards the car, "Daddy can we listen to music please. And not Metallica."

"Fine, what do you want to listen to instead." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"This." She smiled giving my the iPod as we sat in the car.

I grabbed the IPod and plugged it in.

The music started playing, It was pretty good.

I turned the car on, and It roared to life.

The music got louder and all of a sudden Ivy began to sing.

* * *

_Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight_  
_ I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me_  
_ Oh_  
_ That shit makes me bat shit crazy_  
_ We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

_ We're going off tonight_  
_ To kick out every light_  
_ Take anything we want_  
_ Drink everything in sight_  
_ We're going till the world stops turning_  
_ While we burn it to the ground tonight_  
_ Oh_

_ We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling_  
_ I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me_  
_ Oh_  
_ We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced_  
_ We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown_

_ We're going off tonight_  
_ To kick out every light_  
_ Take anything we want_  
_ Drink everything in sight_  
_ We're going till the world stops turning_  
_ While we burn it to the ground tonight_  
_ Oh_

_ Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone_  
_ Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass_  
_ Well no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop_  
_ We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

_ We're going off tonight_  
_ To kick out every light_  
_ Take anything we want_  
_ Drink everything in sight_  
_ We're going till the world stops turning_  
_ While we burn it to the ground tonight_  
_ Oh_  
_ We're going off tonight_  
_ To kick out every light_  
_ Take anything we want_  
_ Drink everything in sight_  
_ We're going till the world stops turning_  
_ While we burn it to the ground tonight_

* * *

To my surprise I found my self bobbing away and singing along.

Ivy turned the music up full ball, I had just turned onto the main road of the town.

People off all sort starred at the car, I had driven past a group of hot chicks.

They winked and blew kisses at me, I smirked happily.

When we arrived home I asked curiously who was singing the song, It was bloody awesome.

"Nickleback." She smiled happily running inside.

I walked inside smiling, "Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Sam asked curiously?

I grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him into the kitchen

"I've got the most amazing Idea yet, I'm going to use Ivy to help me pick up hot chicks!" I smiled proudly.

"No, no you're not." Sam stated, crossing his hands and furrowing his eye brows.

"What it's a good plan." I smiled.

"No it's a horrible Idea, You're not using my niece to pick up hot chicks what's so ever okay!" He grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen.

Suddenly he walked back into the kitchen again, "No don't even think of trying to argue with me aint going to happen."

I frowned. "But-" Sam cut me off.

"No but's end of discussion." He glared at me before exiting the kitchen for the last time, Sam always ruined my fun.

It was so bloody annoying, but he did have a point.

Though I hated to admit it,how would it make me look as a parent?.


	7. Don't Mess With Me And You'll Be Okay

**Dean's P.O.V.**

The car had pulled up out the front of the Detroit preschool.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

I looked at him and the preschool I gulped as I stepped out of my car and walked over to the other to help Ivy out.

"C'mon Ivy." I tried to smile as I helped her out of the car.

"Bye, bye Ivy. Be a good girl." Sam smiled at her.

Sam opened the car door and got out.

He crouched down and opened his arms wide.

Ivy ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Bye uncle Sammy." She smiled happily.

Sam stood back up and got in the car again.

"Hold daddy's hand." I held her hand gripping it nervously.

We had crossed the road and now we were entering the preschool.

We walked to the reception.

I pressed the bell waiting for the receptionist.

I looked down at Ivy she wore a pair of leggins with a pink sleeved shirt.

Her hair was tied up in two high pony tails, she had a purple back pack with a pony on it.

She looked adorable.

"Sorry it took so long, I'm Jenny how may I help you?" Jenny was a tanned woman with black hair and brown eyes.

She was gorgeous.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this my daughter's first day." I smiled.

"Oh yes, her name please?" Jenny asked kindly.

"Ivy-Marie Winchester." Ivy pipped up, with confidence.

Jenny's eyes widened with amusement.

"Thank you Ivy." She smiled looking at the list in her hand.

"Come this way please Ivy and Dean." She smiled kindly.

I grabbed Ivy's hand as we followed Jenny into a room.

There were kids running all over the place.

Some played with building blocks, some coloured and painted and others played with the doll houses.

I was shocked, I went to kindergarten and when I went it was nothing like it is today.

"Here this is where we put the kids school bags." Jenny smiled leading us to the port racks.

"Owww let go of my hair."

"I will if you let go of mine." I heard girls whine at each other.

"I'm sorry I need to go and break up this fight, If you need me just come and get me okay?" She smiled walking away in a hurry.

I crouched down and placed my hands on Ivy's shoulders.

"Ivy are you sure you want to be here, you don't have to if you don't want to." I stated looking around, starring at all the kids that surrounded us.

"No daddy, I want to be here please." She smiled trying to act like she was confident.

"Okay if you're sure, If you want to go home just tell Jenny or anyone else. They will call me and I will come and get you, Okay." I smiled trying to look as though I was confident.

"Okay, daddy I promise." She smiled hugging me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

I placed a kiss on her hair and whispered in her ear "Please try not to be violent."

"I'll try, I said I'll try. I can't promise anything daddy." She smirked mischievously.

"Okay." I chuckled.

I stood up and starred down at Ivy, "Please be good." I smiled.

"Okay daddy, bye." She smiled running away to play with the blocks.

I walked towards the door and looked back.

Ivy was laughing and playing with some of the boys, I smiled.

I took a deep breath and walked to my car and got in.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked curiously.

"Good,Just I am worried about her." My head sunk down.

"Of course you will be, It's your daughters first day of school." He stated smiling.

"Okay no chick flick moments." I chuckled turning the ignition and driving away.

* * *

**Ivy's P.O.V**

I sat at the building blocks, minding my own business.

I was calm and alone until some idiot walked up to me and punched the tower of blocks I had just finished building.

"Hey! That's my blocks not yours." I stood up glaring at him angrily.

"Ha-ha too bad." He chuckled.

"No, not too bad. That was my tower not yours." I growled.

"Whatever." He laughed.

"Fix it up." I stated.

"No." He smirked.

"Yes."

"No."

Yes."

No."

"If you don't I'm going to hit you." I growled.

"No you won't, because you're a girl." He mocked.

I took a deep breath, this idiot doesn't think I can stand up for myself because I am a girl? Dickhead I swear.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Owww. Let me go!" he squealed.

"I will if you fix it up." I chuckled.

"No." He cried.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you?" I twisted his arm back further.

"Owww Owww okay okay." He whined.

"I'll fix it." He sobbed.

I let him go calmly. "Thank you." I smiled.

He began to fix up the tower and when he was finished he looked at me angrily.

"Thanks but next time if you make me angry I'm going to have punch you! got it." I chuckled.

He gulped nervously. "Okay." All the colour drained from his face, he looked really scared and It was hilarious.

I went back to playing with the blocks by myself.

All the other kids looked scared of me it was funny.

"Hey my names nick." I looked up to see a boy with curly black hair and tanned skin.

"Hey I'm Ivy." I smiled trying to be friendly.

"Can I play with the blocks with you please?" He smiled.

"Sure." He sat down beside me.

"You know you hurt the bully." He stated.

"The bully?" I asked, I was confused.

"Yeah Rhys, He's the bully." Nick looked at my innocently.

"Okay, so that's his name." I smiled.

In my head I was laughing my head off, I beat up the bully and It was my first day?

It was official I was awesome.

* * *

Hey guys,

My Mum, Dad and I were sitting down the other day and talking about things I did when I was younger, and just like Ivy in this chapter I did something like that.

I mean I beat up the bully ( Well It was more like 5 bullies but that's not the point lol)

anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review

P.s if you have any suggestions for the story please PM me them,they will be appreciated a lot  
:D

Kiimiixxx


End file.
